Kenshin
Kenshin (謙信, Kenshin more commonly referred to and better known by his alias Garou (ガルー, Garū) is a Vice Admiral in the Marines.He was conscripted to fill one of the two vacancies in the admiral positions following a shakeup in the ranks caused by Kuzan leaving the Marines and Sakazuki becoming fleet admiral, the other space was filled by Issho. He appeared watching the events of the Marineford Arc from a telecom somewhere exotic. Appearance Unlike his fellow vice admirals, Kenshin is of average height (being around the same height as Monkey D. Luffy, if not a little taller) and appears to be only in his early twenties at most (he is actually 24). He wears shirt with a high collar open to reveal his muscular and scarred torso. He wears his vice admirals coat draped over his shoulders. He wore a white, silver and blue kimino with a similar coloured haramaki where his sheathed sword is bundled up. Under his admiral jacket he wears. He has a black tattoo down one side of his face, across his eye and down his torso. His hair is spiked and jelled back, a tuft of hair falls in front of his face. He is quite muscular but appears slightly lanky in his admiral's jacket. Personality Kenshin is quite a mysterious man, even though he initially appears to quite pleasant and is almost always seen with a smile on his face, it is impossible to tell what he is thinking or what kind of person he is, however some of the more proficient Kenbunshoku Haki users can feel a dark, malevolent power oozing from him. There are very few individuals whom trust him even among his own men there is a indirect sense of distrust. His motives are completely unknown and his constant dismissal of the Marine's "Absolute Justice" infuriates his fellow marines, particularly Akainu. He does however seem to at least dislike the World Nobles, as seen when his smile turned into a slight frown upon hearing Doflamingo's name and showing distaste of the thought of slavery. He tends to do whatever he wants unless doing so results in a direct violation of the what he calls the more "relevant" laws. He is generally indifferent and quite sarcastic as well as seemingly fearless, having no respect for his higher ranking officer's both currently and when he was younger. Kenshin is a deceptively perceptive individual and makes note of even the most minute of details with his excellent memory, as seen when he insulted Doflamingo, he noticed the slight pulsing of veins on his forehead signifying he was slightly irritated. Relationships Abilities and Powers As an Vice Admiral, Kenshin has command over the many thousands of soldiers ranked lower than him, his status being third highest within the entire Marine organization, just below the three admirals and the Fleet Admiral Sakazuki. As an Vice Admiral he is observed to be weaker than an Admiral, but this is not the case with Kenshin, his full abilities have not been seen and he rarely appears to put much effort into fighting even though he has beaten some extremely dangerous people. He has the authority to revoke a Shichibukai's title. He is often underestimated by larger opponents due to his short stature and people are usually very surprised to see that someone as small and young as he is a vice admiral. The fact that he has reached the rank of vice admiral at such a young age speaks for his abilities. His alias alone was enough to terrify both Usopp and Nami. Physical Abilities Damien also possesses monstrous physical strength as he was able to catch the blade of a John Giants axe with relative and then proceed to punch him with enough force to send him flying (albeit his devil fruit powers aided him in this endeavour) despite the difference in size. He possesses enough physical might to knock out , when his arm was hardened with haki. Haki It was stated that all Marines with a rank of vice admiral and above can use Haki, so Kenshin can also use this ability. He has apparently mastered Busoshoku Haki at the age young age of 18, allowing him to coat himself with it and turn his arms black for much more devastating strikes and defences. Kenshin is skilled with Kenbunshoku Haki, having an excellent sense of vison of his surroundings, allowing to react faster than an ordinary person. Devil Fruit Damien is the current user of the Paramecia-Type Devil Fruit, the Chikara Chikara no Mi. With it Damien is able to manipulate and alter the force of gravity surrounding others and himself to various different effects. He can use it to both repel and attract objects and people with great force. He can use it to increase the gravity in a particular area to crush them flat against the ground or decrease it to achieve something akin to flight and allowing him to levitate objects and people. However frequent use of the Chikara Chikara no Mi results in immense exhaustion and using techniques on powerful opponents such as a Marine Admiral puts a massive strain on his body and can lead to the shortening of his life , as such Damien often chooses to use his Devil Fruit powers sparingly. Damien was introduced to an intense training regime at a young age and become a high-Class assassin personally serving under a world noble as a result of his superior fighting skills. Even before gaining the abilities of the Chikara Chikara no Mi, Damien was a force to be reckoned with evident by the fact that he was asked to join the Shicibukai prior to eating the Chikara Chikara no Mi. The fact that Damien received such a high bounty so quickly is a testament to threat he poses to the Marines and World Government. Damien's weapon of choice is a straight katana with a long blade length (almost as long as a nodachi) called 'Matsukaze'. His most common application of this weapon in combat is in conjunction with his Devil Fruit powers, using his opponents delayed reactions and slower movements. Though it does not posses any truly notable qualities, it's user can imbue it with his own powerful Haki which allows his to fight on relatively equal terms with a Logia-Type, Devil Fruit using Admiral such as Kizaru using only this blade. Kenshin is the current user of a supposed Logia-type devil fruit (referred to as, but not confirmed; Kaze Kaze no Mi), which grants him the ability to manipulate the element of air/wind as he pleases as well as transform his body into it. Kenshin's presence brings with him a light breeze which can be increased to a violent storm at a moments notice. He can run across water by concentrating air molecules under his feet. Category:Marine Vice-Admirals